Possibilities
by DarknessBeforeTheLight
Summary: The story follows a girl named Theokleia a daughter of Iris at camp. She is debating joining the hunt, but is torn because she dosent want to leave her twin brother Ash behind. The hunters come to camp searching for girls to join the hunt (much to the anger of the campers) and she is forced to make a decision. ;) there will be excitement tho... lots of rude language (not from Theo)


Possibilities Ch. 1

**WARNING SOME STRONG LANGUAGE!**

I wake up to the bed shaking under me. Oh great I think to myself, my brother is snoring again. His insanely loud snore shakes the floor of the cabin, and I see heads stuffed under pillows all around the cabin. I pearch myself on the railing of the dark brown bunk bed and jump to the abalone colored floor, and glare at my brother Ash. His blond hair matches mine, even in an almost identical style, short and choppy, falling in front of his closed eyes partially covering his freckles. A shape sits up in the bottom bunk of the bead next to ours.

"What the fuck Theo? I thought his snoring was fixed!" I recognize the voice of my half sister Chrysanthemum as she glares at me in the dark.

"Sorry Chrys!" I say as I hastily make some mist to clear up his breathing. His breath becomes quieter. I sigh and walk out of the Iris cabin and onto the bright colored porch. A seventeen year old girl follows me out and looks at the stars. We stand in silence until I finally break it. "You ever thought about joining the hunt?" I ask the girl with rainbow and blonde hair. She looks at me for a minute before responding.

"Theo... I have before... But then I realize it's not worth it, and I can't leave Al." She says referring to her twin sister. Most of the cabin is twins, Ally and Chrys, Zeke and Alexis, and Ash and I. Only a few like Butch the head councilor are not part of a set of twins. I look back in the cabin at the sleeping face of my twin. He looked so peaceful...

"But... He has all of you... He has friends now..." I say looking back at the stars. I wasn't as good at making friends at the camp as him. It seems that my talent with people left when I came to camp. All of a sudden Chrys grabbed both of my shoulders and looked into my eyes. We had the same color changing eyes, but she was well shorter and more muscled than me. Even with the large height difference the older girl still somehow seemed more powerful and demanding than me, with her strong arms pulling me down over six inches to her level.

"Now you shut the Hades up!" She said shaking me by the shoulders as if trying to shake some sence into me. "This adventure and risk seeking of yours has to stop! You joining the hunt would crush Ash! He may have our cabin and Christopher and Elliot, but he needs you! You can't run off and become some crack pot eternal maiden!" She says and I swear I can here static building in the air at the offending of the hunters.

"You're right Chrysanthemum..." I say using her full name. And I turn in my pink fuzzy PJs and go back to my bed. She soon comes in and dose the same crawling into her tye-dye bed.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_line breaker_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I'm shaken awake by my brother Ash. I yawn and sit up. My hair sticking in all different directions and my pink hello kitty Pajamas rumpled.

"Get up Princess Leia! Mom is calling!" I jump off the bed and run over to the abalone embellished marble fountain we have in the corner. There is gathered small cabin. In a cloud of mist is a smiling woman with a green Apron on and a name tag that said 'Iris'. Her messy black hair was pulled into a loose bun.

"Hi Butch, Ally, Chrysanthemum, Zeke, Alexis, Theokleia, Ash..." She goes on to list a few,others from our cabin, "How are you all doing?" She says, a huge grin plastered on her face, " have you been eating the all natural snacks I have been sending you?" She asks hope in her eyes.

"Of corse mother!" Butch lies. Only Chrys is crazy enough to eat that poison. Chrys, our resident vegan had been eating that vile "food" her whole life, living with her adoptive family.

"That's great! I'll be sure to send more right away!" She says, and we all grown on the inside. Not more rice cakes!

"Now, that's all the time I have to talk to you today, but I would like to talk to Theokleia in private for a minute." They all glance sideways at me suspicious of what I had done this time. They eventually walk off together to get ready for breakfast and cabin inspection.

"Theokleia. I wanted to talk to you about how you want to join the hunt." She starts. A surge of panic starts building inside of me. "If you realy want to, I wil support you in this, but I want you to be absolutely sure before you go and vow to never date, and live until you die in battle." She says looking for once dead serious.

"Don't worry mother, I was just speculating. I don't think I will join the hunters" I lied hoping the goddess wouldn't notice.

"Ok..." She didn't sound convinced "I have to go dear... See you next week in my next Message." She says and waves her hand infront of the mist.

"You're lying." Chrys says from behind me. She is holding one of the gluten-free, no-sugar-added, vitamin-enriched, soy-free, goat-milk-and-seaweed-based cupcake simulations in her hand. She takes a bite out of the fake ding-dong, and leans against a bed post.

"I just don't know Chrys..." I say looking out the window at my brother who is waiting to head to breakfast. She tosses me a sessimi and honey bar and smiles.

"C'mon, Butch wants to head to breakfast now." And I hastily get dressed. We head out the door, but not before I throw the poisonous sessimi bar into the fountain.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_line breaker_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**I know... Ur probobaly thinking "what the hell? You need to update ur other fictions! Y are you wasting time on this?" Well... I wasent going to start another (well... Not another like DBTL, but I'm writing a one about PERCY after BoO) but I just had to! I had an awesome idea, but I don't want to use it with Jo (because she would NEVER join the hunt) and I had just made this OC (Theokleia) that I love! And I accidentally made her look like one of my RL friends XD... But anyways... Please Review!**

**Credits: (formatted for deviant art, so sorry if it's weird, and these are DeviantArt usernames! Not )  
>Zeke: carterkanee<br>Alexis: can't remember username... Sorry!  
>ally: Porsheee<br>Theokleia: Me  
>Ash: me<br>Buch and iris: Rick Riordan**


End file.
